Midnight Part 1
by SaphireDragon15
Summary: A brand new story with Renesmee, Jacob,All the cullens, and The Volturi.


Midnight

Part 1

My seventh birthday approached us. According to Dad I was to stop growing and stay looking like a seventeen year girl.

Mom had already begun grabbing decorations with the help of Alice. I had already started to miss Jacob. For some reason Dad had been keeping him away from me. I knew Dad didn't like Jacob because he loved mom before me, but I had thought he had gotten over that. I didn't like to ague with Dad so all I could do was sit in my room waiting for him to return. I sat on my bed looking out into the woods for any site of him. I only had hours till I turned seven. The date September 6, 2013. I listened in on the noise down stairs. I could here mom talking to Alice and Dad talking to Emmett. Suddenly a sent hit me, Jacob! I dashed to the door but as I opened it Rosaile stopped me. Sorry your bed written she said quietly and closed the door. Jacobs sent hit me again. This was going to drive me crazy, I thought quietly to myself. I glanced at the window and ran towards it but Jasper dropped down silently. No its not time for you to join the party Renesmee, he smiled and closed the window. This is beginning to annoy me. I listened in on the conversation below. Jacob, Dad said sternly. Surprised for some reason thou. The noise died instantly. Jacob, mom said quietly. What is the matter, I thought quietly. I have good news, Jacob said in his usual playful voice. Everyone seemed to relax instantly. I knew Jacob had been away on important issues but no one would tell me what the issue was. Everyone seemed to continue the party preparations. I could hear Carlisle take Jacob outside and out of hearing range. Suddenly the door opened. Mom was standing there happily. Come on Nessie, she said and walked down the stairs to the party. I dashed after her. The living room had been decorated with candles, streamers, and all sorts of decorations. It looked amazing also very colorful. I glanced at the cake and pile of presents; I told them I didn't want them to get me presents I don't need any presents. Wow, I said quietly. I looked at my parents faces I knew they were hoping I wouldn't ask about Jacob. Well we should start with the presents; Alice said suddenly breaking the silence. Everyone moved around the table where I was seated. My first gift was from Alice. I opened the maroon box to find a beautiful white dress. Oh thanks Alice I said standing up. I held it up to me examining the beading. I knew you needed some more dresses so I got you one, she said smiling. I love it, I said happily. Okay, okay, time to open mine, Emmett said playfully and handed me a bright green box. I opened it to find a box full of CDs. I went through the music it spanned from the classical periods to the newest music. Cool, I said smiling at Emmett. Yea I know you like music so there you are, He said scratching his head. My turn, Rosaile said. She handed me a pale pink box. I opened it to find an elegant silver hair bush and Mirror. Wow Rosaile this is amazing I said examining the mirror and brush. I knew you wanted a better brush and I found the best one. Esme cut in and handed me a silver box. I opened it and pulled out a big book. Don Quixote, I read the cover. I knew haven't read this yet and I know you'll make short work of it. I set the book down and Jacobs sent hit me and I ran for the door. He opened it and I tackled him as were rolled outside. Jacob I said happily. He laughed happily. Nessie you can't just ditch you party, he said smiling as we got up. Okay I'll go back in just as long as you come. He smiled and we walked in followed by Carlisle. Dad seemed to tense every time Jacob was around me. We continue opening the presents and Jacob gave me a drum from his tribe, and Charlie sent me a gift card to some place called Toys R Us. The party ended and I grew hungry. Up for a little hunting Nessie, Jacob said playfully. You're on, I said and dashed off into the forest. I heard Jacob morph behind me. I caught the scent of a buck hit me and I redirected to its path. I came up to its meadow and tackled it. I sunk my teeth into it and drained it in seconds. Jacob came up behind me with a slightly smaller buck. Ha I won; I said looking at his buck. Here he said throwing me the buck. I grabbed it and drained it quickly. I dropped it and jumped into the tree. Now what are you going to do up there, Jacob said glancing up at me. This I said. I tackled him pushing him into the grass. The flowers blew around us happily. We lay there for minutes staring up at the sky. I rested against his chest listening to his heart beat quietly. His body warmed me in the cool fall wind. I love you Jacob, I said quietly. I love you too Nessie. Jacob why did you leave, I asked. He sighed, Edwards going to kill me for doing this, he said. The Volturi have been around. I tensed, why I asked. We aren't sure but I was sent to investigate. We think their after you, Bella, and Alice. Aro wants to utilize your gifts. That's crazy, I said sternly. I agree, he said staring into my eyes. I don't want to go with the Volturi, I like the Olympic Coven. Don't worry they won't get any of you. I relaxed. Why does Dad not like it when I'm around you, I asked happily. He still doesn't like me for fighting over Bella. You liked Mom I said giggling. Yea that was before I found you. Edward is also protective of you and thinks I'm a menace. That's crazy. The sky darkened and we went back to Carlisle's house. We walked in the door and Dad was on us. You told her, Dad tensed, how dare you. Dad started for Jacob, but mom intervened. Edward, she said sternly. He told her Bella, he said still attempting to attack Jacob. You what, Bella turned on Jacob. You told her about the Volturi, Jacob of all the stupidest things you've done. I stepped in front of Jacob. Mom its okay, I said quietly. No its not Nessie, she faltered. Its okay, I repeated. Ness, I thought you'd blame your self. Mom caught me off guard. No, I said, I blame the Volturi for being gift hoards. She laughed. Dad still seemed like he wanted to kill Jacob. I went and hugged him he relaxed I showed him the meadow that Jacob and I were just in, I showed him how much I loved him. I released him and he looked down at me. I understand, he said. He walked over to Mom and they left the room. Nice save, Jacob said. We walked up into my room. I threw myself onto my bed. Well that was enjoyable, I said quietly. Jacob threw himself by me. Yea babe that was fun. I hit his shoulder. What I was just trying to be supportive, he said playfully. I rolled over and pretended not to notice him. He wrapped me in his arms. I sat up and looked out the window. What is it, he asked suddenly. I don't know I thought I just saw a vampire. What did it look like Red eyes, blond hair, she looked young. Jane he said instantly. He grabbed me and pulled me out the door. Mom and Dad soon were with us, joined by the rest of my family. Someone knocked on the door and Carlisle opened it Jane's scent hit me instantly like musky sort of smell. She smelled of death. Why hello Jane, Carlisle said quietly. He let her in and she walked in and looked at me with blood shot eyes. We froze staring into one another's eyes. I knew mom had put up the shield and she couldn't hurt me but she was still intimidating. Aro has requested your presence, she said still locked in a stare contest with me. I will go at once Carlisle said. No not you just the hybrid. I froze, I felt like I was going to never breathe again. Everyone seemed to freeze solid. No, Mom said instantly. He also wants to see Alice and you, she said directing her stare at Mom. Come, she said and she turned to the door. Alice moved after her. Mom moved and I moved but Jacob held me back. Jacob I have to go I whispered. I won't let you go, he said. Jane turned is there a problem, she asked looking at Jacob directly. I am coming with her he said pulling me close. Jacob, I hissed. Fine, Jane turned and continued to walk into the forest.


End file.
